Frío Sendero
by Karly666-chan
Summary: Hacia unos cuantos años había perdido a su familia y lo único que le quedaba era la soledad, la angustia y el frío... hasta que él apareció. Su mejor amigo y un amor imposible que le oprimía el corazón y la llenaba de esperanza. Ella lo amaba en secreto por temor a perderlo si le confesaba su amor. Él la amaba en secreto creyendo que ella lo amaba como amigo. Ambos se equivocan.
1. Primera parte

**Hola a todos. Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde que subí mi primera historia. Ahora les traigo otra nueva que acabo de escribir. Este fic tiene una historia graciosa, verán, lo he escrito por lo menos 4 veces. Anteriormente la pareja era Neji-Ten, pero después de escribir por tercera ocasión después de perder el archivo por razones desconocidas, decidí hacerlo un SasuSaku.**

**Espero que les guste, es un poco largo, por lo tanto decidí subirlo en dos parte y un epílogo. No se preocupen el fic está terminado, solamente que mi trabajo no me permite dedicarle tanto tiempo, ni a la escritura, ni al formato del texto. Espero subir el siguiente para el próximo sábado.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

Caminaba con lentitud, por el sendero que la llevaría a su destino, recorriendo, paso a paso, los metros que le restaban para llegar al final de la tan familiar calle. Sentimientos encontrados la embargaban. Días, tenía días de esa manera, sin poder quitarse la pesadez del pecho, sintiéndose ahogada e infeliz. Miró hacia el cielo: gris y blanco en una perfecta mezcla que denotaba lo que ella misma sentía en ese momento, los colores en los pasaba su vida. El cielo la acompañaba en su sentir, se dijo a sí misma. El frío le mordía la piel, su cálido aliento se condensaba en un halo blanco. Si hubiera sabido que haría tanto frío, por supuesto, habría usado ropa diferente. El jean de mezclilla no era lo suficientemente grueso y la blusa manga larga era demasiado delgada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, sin lugar a dudas la temperatura descendía cada vez más. Tal vez, pensó, era la hora en la que caminaba fuera en el frío o, quizá, la madre naturaleza reducía la temperatura para que igualará todo lo que sentía por dentro: Frío, mucho frío, un montón de escarcha se agrupaba dentro de ella, en todo su ser. Quizá, tener tanto frío, no estaba tan relacionado con una mañana de febrero, ya no tan invernal como enero o diciembre, sino, más bien, con todo eso que la congelaba interiormente.

Suspiró, por enésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana. Miró hacia el piso, sus huellas quedaban marcadas por la leve capa de nieve, todavía visible en el suelo. Un manto blanco se extendía por todo el sitio. ¿A quién se le ocurre salir, en un día nevado, con jeans y una blusa manga larga delgada? Solamente a ella.

Una sonrisa triste se colgó de sus labios. Tristeza, soledad, angustia, dolor. Sentimientos con los que estaba completamente familiarizada desde hace algún tiempo. Tantas cosas habían corrompido su mundo, desvanecido por completo toda la felicidad y alegría que, en algún tiempo no muy lejano, eran parte de su ser.

Haber perdido a sus padres, en aquel feo accidente, era un golpe duro que todavía no se desvanecía de su cuerpo. El dolor había sido tan inmenso, era tan inmenso que, jamás, podía asegurarse a sí misma, podría erradicarlo por completo… las cicatrices curaban de forma lenta y dolorosa, imperceptiblemente, demasiado lento para su gusto.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que no se permitió derramar. Ya había llorado lo suficiente, se había prometido a sí misma no hacerlo más y, como siempre, se fallaba de nuevo. Como tantas otras veces antes, como cada día y todos los días. Como aquella promesa de **_olvidarlo._**

**_Olvidarlo._** ¿Cómo olvidar a quien se mantiene a tu lado, todos los días, prácticamente a todas horas?**_ Imposible_**. Esa palabra definía, con exactitud, todo lo que aquel acto significaba. Muchas veces trató, sin resultado alguno. No puede, no ha podido, y no podrá. Él es el dueño absoluto de su corazón, de su alma, de su todo… ¿Cómo arrancarte el alma para poder olvidar? ¿Era, siquiera, posible, lograrlo? No lo sabía, pero creí poder lograrlo. Aunque, sabía, era una mentira estructurada para tratar de consolarse.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su boca, su mirada, su cabello, su hermoso y varonil rostro, su aterciopelada voz, todo él, la mantenía cautiva hasta el punto de lo irreal. Sacar ese sentimiento, tan profundamente arraigado en su alma, era, definitivamente, imposible. Lo veía todos los días, hablaba con él todos los días, no podía borrarlo tan fácilmente de su vida.

Todos los días, por la mañana, antes de salir de su solo y silencioso departamento, se prometía olvidar, tratar de sacarlo de las fibras de su ser, arrancarse el sentimiento, todas las sensaciones que eran provocadas al estar junto a él. Pero, lastimosamente para ella, en cada intento él hacía algo que lograba acrecentar, al doble, todo el amor y el cariño del que era dueño.

Una ráfaga helada de viento, la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras la ponía a temblar, de nuevo. Maldijo por lo bajo, por ser tan descuidada y no prestarle atención a los pronósticos del clima. Que tonta de sí el salir a caminar, desde las seis de la mañana, con tan poca ropa, cuando el frío se presentaba tan crudo.

Volteó a ver hacia la izquierda, el pequeño bosque de la ciudad, antes pintado de verde y una variedad de cafés, ahora estaba blanco y gris. Los árboles, frondosos, soportaban con orgullo y valentía las ráfagas heladas y fuertes de viento. No como ella. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo la blusa, sus brazos, piernas y cuero cabelludo estaban completamente erizados.

Los ojos le brillaron con reconocimiento cuando, en la distancia, pudo verlo esperando por ella. A pesar de ser tan temprano, y de que sus clases empezaban a las 7 de la mañana, él estaba esperando, en el mismo sitio de siempre, como en muchas otras ocasiones. Su corazón se derritió y su sonrisa se volvió cálida y sincera, cuando se acercó a él y recibió su seco saludo.

**_Así era él._** Siempre había sido así: seco, frío, mal encarado, sobreprotector, tierno, engreído, malhumorado, cariñoso, arrogante, orgulloso… podría continuar con la lista, pensó mientras le devolvía el saludo con una gran sonrisa, pero no tenía sentido, era demasiado extensa para poder terminarla en un solo día.

Siguieron caminando, en un agradable silencio, avanzando más lento de lo común para poder permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en su compañía, solamente los dos. Sonaba egoísta pero le encantaba tenerlo solo para ella, aunque solamente estuviera a su lado, sin hablar, aunque no respondiera las preguntas que ella le hacía. Le daba igual. No hacía falta, no para ella, su presencia era tan fuerte que se volvía imposible no prestarle atención.

La situación en la que vivía no le permitía estar al lado de él por mucho tiempo. Él siendo tan popular y perseguido por tantas mujeres les impedía mantenerse juntos. Ella, como siempre, se mantenía aparte, recluida del resto, sin hablar mucho, no más que una más en el aula. Esa actitud la había adoptado cuando sus padres murieron. Antes, recordaba a la perfección, siempre fue alegra, vivaz, espontánea y feliz, ahora, desgraciadamente, su vida era todo lo contrario a lo que fue en aquella época. La realidad no podía cambiarse, ni tampoco se podía huir de ella, gustaba de vivir en el realismo, en el día a día y, sin lugar a dudas, la realidad, la vida, es sumamente cruel. **_Brutalmente cruel y dolorosa._**

Nada se podía hacer. Las personas no vuelven a la vida porque uno lo desee o lo quiera, aunque muchas veces deseó que todo fuera una broma cruel, una pesadilla de la cual despertaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Error garrafal. Una esperanza completamente inútil.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de difuminar las malas memorias de su cerebro. Fue inútil, las caras de sus padres aparecieron justo en frente de todos los demás pensamientos. Dolía. Toda era una herida muy fresca, demasiado fresca como para remover tan profundamente. Hay cosas, verdaderamente, que uno no quiere recordar pero, como los masoquistas que somos, recordamos aquello que hiere para saber que fue realidad, no una simple ilusión, para sentirse viva de nuevo.

Una ráfaga más fuerte de viento helado golpeó su frágil figura, provocando que sus hombros temblaran y sus dientes castañearan sin poder evitarlo. Sintió más frío que en la primera ocasión. Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de darse un poco de calor. Siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que él ya no la seguía. Paró, para verlo y saber qué le pasaba.

Estaba parado, a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, viéndola intensamente con su profunda mirada de ojos azabaches. Sintió como si, con ese simple vistazo, pudiera leerle el alma, conocer todos secretos, haciéndola sentir incomoda. Siempre existía cierta distancia entre ellos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en el mismo espacio físico. Sin embargo, cuando la miraba de esa forma, desaparecía esa brecha, no más distancia ni hielo, todo era íntimo y cálido.

— ¿Por qué no usaste abrigo el día de hoy? —

Su voz, aterciopelada y gruesa, provocó un montón de sensaciones en su interior. A pesar de que la estaba regañando, sin el más mínimo remordimiento, su sentir era completamente lo contrario. Si bien su voz no cargaba más que frialdad y arrogancia, su interior se llenó de mariposas. Malditas mariposas que no se iban mientras estaba en su presencia, cuando escuchaba su voz, cuando él la tocaba, cuando, simplemente, la volteaba a ver.

— Salí tan rápido esta mañana que no me acordé de tomarlo, lo siento. — Contestó en un hilo de voz.

— Molestia. — Fue lo único que obtuvo de parte de él.

Después de eso, cuando el silencio cayó sobre ellos otra vez, sintió algo cálido siendo colocado en sus hombros, el aire frío dejó de tener efecto en ella. Él le colocó su abrigo. Aspiró con fuerza, perdiéndose entre el exquisito aroma de colonia y el propio aroma corporal del ojinegro. Sus mejillas ardieron y agachó un poco la cabeza, para disimularlo. Afortunadamente, él no se dio cuenta.

Se lo colocó correctamente: metió los brazos dentro de las mangas y cerró un poco el zipper. Su calor corporal todavía estaba presente y el embriagante aroma se hizo más denso, penetrando en sus pulmones agradablemente. Sonrió con las mejillas aun sonrojadas, mientras continuaban hacia su destino.

Las calles seguían pasando, el gris y el blanco por todas partes a donde mirara. Quería, rogaba, que ese momento durara eternamente, permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, pero, como en los cuentos de hadas, Cenicienta solamente tiene unas cuantas horas para estar con su príncipe justo antes de perderlo ante los azares del destino.

A veces se sentía de esa forma. Como si ambos fueran de mundos completamente distintos, siendo tan opuestos, eran tan parecidos que parecía risible la cuestión completa. Marte y Júpiter chocan, se conocen, son diferentes pero ambos son planetas a final de cuentas. Pero, esa similitud, esa característica que los hace iguales, también los hace diferentes y aplica distancia a su relación.

La aterciopelada voz de su compañero la sacó de la ensoñación de nuevo. Una pregunta que ni siquiera escuchó y por la cual se vio en la necesidad de pedir que fuera repetida él, enojado por su falta de atención, no volvió a repetirla, solamente calló y siguió a su lado haciéndola sentir incomoda y tonta, aún más.

Por fin, minutos más tardes, alcanzó a divisar aquello que no quería: El título de la entrada principal de la universidad. Las enormes letras negras en fondo azul celeste, le dieron la bienvenida. Si, desafortunadamente a Cenicienta le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Como lo anticipó minutos antes, la campana de la universidad evidenció que la primera clase estaba por empezar. Rápidamente, sus pies tragaron los metros restantes hacia el salón, a pesar de su reticencia a llegar.

Muchos saludos, dirigidos al azabache, se escucharon por todo el lugar. Miradas celosas y comentarios venenosos dirigidos a ella por portar la chamarra del capitán del equipo de futbol. Se sintió victoriosa, por el simple hecho de portarla, aunque ellos no fueran más que amigos.

**_Amigos._** Esa palabra le dolía más que cualquier insulto dirigido a su persona. No quería ser su amiga, le fastidiaba ser su amiga, pero sabía de antemano que la relación entre ellos jamás iba a cambiar.

Sasuke, para Sakura, era tan inalcanzable como las estrellas, aunque esto sonara muy cliché. Su sitio, sabía, era como amiga, confidente y nada más. Deseaba cambiar todo ello pero no quería arriesgar la relación que ya tenían. Perder su amistad por querer ganar su corazón, por confesarle sus sentimientos, no valía la pena cuando conocía la respuesta a ellos: Sasuke jamás le prestaba atención, no como mujer.

Suspiró, el aroma de Sasuke la envolvió y calmó sus nervios. Caminó sintiendo las mismas miradas resentidas de siempre. Agachó la cabeza un poco, tratando de evitarlas pero era una tarea imposible no escuchar los comentarios venenosos y mal intencionados de todas las mujeres que adoraban a Sasuke pero no recibían ni una sola mirada de su parte.

Era un alivio tenerlo de su lado. Si había alguien importante en la vida de Sakura ese era Sasuke. Gracias a él había podido superar la depresión en que se vio sumergida cuando ocurrió la terrible desgracia que, aun en la actualidad, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, la atormentaba en las noches cubriendo su hogar de desolación y tristeza.

Una casa vacía, fría, desprovista de todas las sonrisas y hermosos momentos. Su vida se vio reducida a la soledad, a la tristeza, al llanto nocturno hasta tener los ojos hinchados y no poder contener el sueño. Dormir y tener pesadillas en lugar de sueños. Así era su vida ahora.

Contadas eran las ocasiones en las cuales su cerebro y cuerpo podían obtener descanso. Y, en esas veces, Sasuke era quien la reconfortaba. Caer dormida en la calidez de sus brazos, rodeada de su esencia, arrullada por su voz. Extrañaba eso. Pero más extrañaba esos momentos en los que él se comportaba tan tiernamente, cuidándola con esmero, ayudando a su herido corazón a poder curarse, provocando un agradable letargo en su cuerpo induciéndolo a descansar.

Si no recordaba mal, tres meses era el tiempo exacto en el que no había dormido a plenitud. Tres meses de distancia entre ella y Sasuke, con poca comunicación, pocas visitas, con poco entendimiento. Se sentía desprotegida, desamparada por completo. Él era su piedra, el cimiento que la mantenía cuerda, que obligaba a la cordura a no irse al lado oscuro, el que la ayuda a olvidar lo desagradable y cruel que la vida puede llegar a ser y tenía tres meses exactos sin todo eso.

**_Loca._** Se estaba volviendo loca. Cada día, sus sentimientos por él crecían, aumentaban de manera vertiginosa, tanto que ya no podía contenerlos más. **_Tenía… debía… quería._**.. decirle el secreto tan bien guardado. Gritarle su amor, besarlo y ser abrazado con amor, no con cariño. Ser estrujada entre sus fuertes brazos, acariciar su cuerpo y perderse en la cumbre del placer.

Sus fantasías se rompieron al sentirse chocar contra un muro caliente y duro: la espalda de Sasuke. Por ir tan distraída no notó que Sasuke se había detenido frente a ella y, como tonta, se estrelló contra él.

Un pequeño y avergonzado lo siento, escapó de los carnosos labios de la pelirosa. No hubo respuesta de parte de él, la miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo arrogante al mirar el sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana. Era una vista demasiado agradable para Sasuke. Le encantaba observar las reacciones que su presencia causaba en Sakura.

Un chillido lo sacó del trance que Sakura le provocaba. Una de las porristas, fanática de Sasuke y su auto-proclamada Fan #1, se acercó a ellos. Empujó a Sakura para acercarse a él, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y casi golpeara su hombro contra la pared.

Rápidamente, Sasuke envolvió su brazo derecho en la pequeña cintura de la pelirosa y la jaló contra su cuerpo impidiendo el accidente por ocurrir. Colérico, miró fríamente a la rubia quien empujó a Sakura y con una mirada llena de odio la hizo retroceder temblorosa.

Odiaba eso. Verdaderamente era un fastidio total tener que enfrentarse a todas esas locas que proclamaban amarlo incondicionalmente y lo único que les importaba era el dinero que su familia tenía y su fama como capitán del equipo de futbol. Pero, ni hablar, el mundo es así. El interés es uno de los principales problemas que su amado siempre había tenido para encontrar pareja.

Para Sakura era completamente extraño que Sasuke jamás hubiera tenido una novia. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que las mujeres lo tenían tan asediado, vuelto loco y completamente malhumorado. Creía ella que era el principal problema, es verdad que a la mayoría de los hombres les agradaría este hecho, pero Sasuke era diferente, "Es diferente", pensó Sakura con una sonrisa surcando sus labios. Sin lugar a dudas esa era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de Sasuke. Lástima que, a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, estaba tan lejos. Jamás podría alcanzarlo. Sasuke, para Sakura, era como uno de esos sueños que uno tiene en la infancia: el querer tocar la luna con los dedos, el pensar que, un día, al ser mayor, podría tocar las estrellas con las palmas de tus manos; si, en definitiva, completamente ridículo e infantil. Así era ella. Porque, si era sincera consigo misma, todavía, a pesar de los años juntos y de conocer la enorme distancia que existe entre ellos, no pierde la esperanza, se aferra a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Eso es uno de los legados que le dejó su madre, sabias palabras que quedaron grabadas en su cerebro y nunca jamás podría olvidarlas: "**La esperanza es lo último que muere**". La suya moría lentamente, como mueren las estrellas y sin que nadie note su desaparición. Ya casi estaba extinta.

Siguió caminando, ahondando en sus pensamientos cuando un repentino dolor en el brazo le hizo voltear a la derecha. Una fúrica pelirroja la miraba directamente con ojos como de navajas, si las miradas mataran Sakura habría caído en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre mientras la vida se le apagaba lentamente.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces con la chamarra de Sasuke? ¿Acaso le rogaste para que accediera a prestártela? — Espetó riendo burlonamente. — Así fue, ¿Verdad? — Volvió a preguntar con más furia

Sakura la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas, sabía la razón de su enojo, pero ella no era la culpable. Frente a ella estaba Karin Amamiya, la líder de porristas y acosadora de Sasuke. Karin era hermosa, Sakura siempre lo había pensado: Pecho grande, cintura estrecha, caderas grandes, pelirroja, ojos azules. El sueño de todo hombre y Sasuke, simplemente, no le prestaba atención alguna.

Al no recibir respuesta, apretó el brazo de la pelirosa con mayor fuerza, haciendo que Sakura gimiera adolorida. La loca pelirroja tenía bastante fuerza y Sakura solamente quería librarse de ella. Esta no era la primera ocasión en que ocurría algo como esto. Cada vez que la veía con Sasuke, cuando él pasaba tiempo con Sakura, cuando Sasuke ignoraba a Karin por irse con ella, la loca trataba de maltratarla físicamente, aunque jamás lograba mucho.

Enojada por la actitud de la loca, Sakura jaló su brazo al lado opuesto para desprenderse del desalmado agarre, lográndolo, pero no sin salir lastimada. Ignoró el dolor, lo urgente era deshacerse de la pelirroja a como diera lugar.

—Mira, no sé cuál es tu maldito problema, pero tampoco me interesa. Si lo que quieres es a Sasuke, se quedó atrás con uno de sus amigos, no entiendo que quieres de mí. — dijo fríamente, descolocando un poco a Karin. —Ya me tienes harta con tus quejas y lloriqueos, yo no tengo la culpa que Sasuke te considere tan desagradable que no pueda estar cerca de ti. ¿Te gustaría saber la razón del porqué él no se te acerca? Simplemente le fastidias, le das asco. Date a respetar, como esperas que los hombres quieran una relación seria contigo cuando te la pasas de ofrecida. A Sasuke le molesta eso. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Sé que no lo entiendes, tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo. — Puntualizó furiosamente.

Karin estaba estupefacta. Y Sakura sonrió orgullosa por este hecho. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que le decía a alguien algo tan hiriente y, aunque no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a los demás, en esta ocasión se lo permitió. Karin ya la tenía harta, exasperada por completo y, también, se lo merecía. No era la primera, y estaba segura, ni la última vez que vendría enojada hacia Sakura para desquitar su frustración, ahora ya no se lo permitiría. La pondría en su lugar cuantas veces fueran necesarias hasta que su pequeño cerebro comprendiera que entre ella y Sasuke no había más que amistad. Aunque le dolía reconocerlo, era la pura verdad.

Karin tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, producto de las palabras de la pelirosa, furia ciega reflejada en sus pupilas. Sakura parpadeó y pudo ver como Karin alzaba la mano izquierda con la meta de abofetearla. Sakura cerró sus ojos, ahora sí esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Pasados unos segundos los abrió de nuevo, parpadeó varias veces no creyendo lo que observaba:

**_Sasuke sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Karin, previniendo la ocurrencia de lo que Sakura había anticipado segundos antes. _**

Su voz grave y melodiosa se alzó entre el silencio y le dio a conocer su opinión a la pelirroja que, más indignada por haber sido detenida, jalaba y jalaba el brazo para quitar el apretado y doloroso agarre de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer Karin? ¿Cuál es tu problema con Sakura? Si tienes algún problema con ella, lo tienes conmigo, así que dime ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —Preguntó con voz baja y peligrosa, dando a entender que su actitud no le gustaba nada.

La pelirroja parecía aterrada por la furia de Sasuke. No se movía, Sakura percibió que le temblaban las piernas. La pelirosa conocía perfectamente esos arranques, en más de una ocasión había sido testigo de ellos e incluso había sido el blanco de ello. No eran buenos recuerdos pero le habían enseñado a no molestarlo más de lo común. Si bien Sasuke nunca se comportaba violento, salvo en esas ocasiones en las que ella lo llevaba al máximo de su paciencia, aunque nunca la golpeó si sintió esa cruel y fría mirada clavarle puñales en el corazón.

Sasuke siempre se disculpaba después de esos episodios, sin embargo su corazón no se curaba del todo, pequeños pedazos se caían y no volvían, pero, desafortunadamente, no apagaban su amor por él. Tal vez era masoquista y no lo dudaba, ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, permanecería al lado de su fuente de dolor? Muchas personas, se dijo tratando de excusarse, buscando una forma de sentirse mejor, pero no, el alivio nunca llegaba, solamente el dolor de saberse tonta y estúpida por esperar algo que, probablemente, jamás pasaría.

Tocó la espalda de Sasuke, sintiéndola tensa bajo su palma, le susurró "cálmate" y vio como sus hombros se relajaban. Volteó a verla directamente a los ojos, buscando erradicar el enojo por completo. Sakura tenía ese efecto sobre él, lograba darle paz y calma con tan solo un vistazo a sus hermosos y profundos ojos color esmeralda.

Con un bufido soltó a la temblorosa porrista para darle la espalda segundos después, tomó a sakura de la mano y la hizo seguirle hacia el salón de clases. Ya iban tarde pero eso no le importaba. Solamente quería estrechar a Sakura entre sus brazos para sentirla bien, para llenarse del agradable calor que su cuerpo era capaz de proveerle. Ella era la única mujer que le hacía sentir algo, por más extraño que eso sonara. No podía evitarlo, cuando la tenía en su presencia incluso llegaba a sonreír o reír.

Las expresiones eran raras en su rostro, era un hombre sumamente inexpresivo, razón por la cual le apodaban "príncipe de hielo", pero era una fachada, una mentira creída hasta por sí mismo, los sentimientos eran una debilidad que le habían costado muchas tragedias años atrás, por eso no quería sentir más. Irónico como es que, a pesar de su insistencia en la erradicación de los sentimientos de cara, cuerpo y mente, no lo lograba estando cerca de Sakura. Lo más curioso, sin lugar a dudas, era que no le molestaba. No le importaba mostrarle facetas que otras personas jamás habían tenido, ni tendrían, el privilegio de conocer.

Sentir la pequeña y tibia mano de Sakura en la suya tan grande y helada era… reconfortante. Algo en ella lo incitaba a sentirse a gusto y bien, desinhibido hasta el punto de mostrarle su verdadero yo, sin miedos ni temores a ser lastimado como muchas otras veces en el pasado.

**_Miedo._** Era una de las razones por las cuales no mostraba sus sentimientos: miedo al dolor y a ser lastimado de nueva cuenta, no confiaba en nadie, no podía ni quería hacerlo. Solamente **_ella_** tenía todo eso que las demás jamás podrían. Su entera confianza y lealtad, ese sentimiento de sobreprotección que surgía en su pecho cada vez que la miraba, esa sensación de posesividad sobre ella. Estaba mal, lo sabía de antemano. Ella no era un objeto y mucho menos eran pareja como para poder marcarla como suya, pero deseaba con fuerza que así fuera.

Si Sakura se mantenía soltera era por su culpa. Lo admitía, era su culpa. Él mantenía a raya a todo aquel que sintiera cualquier tipo de atracción hacia su querida pelirosa. No soportaba la idea de Sakura saliendo con alguien que no fuese él, tomándose de la mano con otro, regalándole esa dulce y hermosa sonrisa que era solamente suya. No quería que esas bellas esmeraldas vieran a alguien más, no quería que nadie tuviera el derecho de estar cerca de ella, de tocarla, de besarla, de acariciar su cabello o su cuerpo. Si, sonaba irracionalmente posesivo pero, no podía evitarlo, sus sentimientos por ella eran tan fuertes que, en muchas ocasiones, se preguntaba cuan profundos serían.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte. Los comentarios son bien recibidos, acepto la crítica constructiva y cualquier duda, pregunta, o comentario que quieran dejar.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos el sábado en la siguiente y última parte.

El epílogo estaría arriba el domingo o lunes a mas tardar.

Saludos!

**Karly666-chan**


	2. Segunda Parte

**Hola a todos, una disculpa por el retraso, el trabajo me quitó todas la energías y el tiempo.**

**Espero que les guste la segunda parte y el epílogo que publicaré dentro de unos cuantos días.**

N.A: Sakura y Sasuke son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.

* * *

Sakura para Sasuke, era su luz en la oscuridad, su refugio, el hogar que nunca tuvo y que nunca nadie más podría darle, era su risa y su llanto, su felicidad y su dolor, su melancolía y su música, una hermosa sinfonía que le gustaría oír por el resto de sus días.

Lástima que nunca la tendría. Si de una cosa estaba completamente seguro era la forma en que Sakura lo miraba: amigos. Esa maldita palabra le hacía enfurecer, si, él deseaba su amistad, su confianza, su comprensión, pero, sobre todo eso, su amor. Quería que lo amara, no como amigo, sino como hombre. Como el hombre que está perdida y totalmente enamorado de ella.

Ya estaba harto, había sido un cobarde por mucho tiempo, ocultándose detrás de esa amistad que tenían, ocultando sus sentimientos, conformándose con las migajas que le daba por amistad. Quería algo más, mucho más, lo quería todo y lo obtendría.

Si Sakura lo rechazaba diciéndole que no lo amaba como hombre, haría lo imposible por enamorarla. Y, si ella lo amaba, haría cualquier cosa en su poder por conservar su relación, deseaba que durara eternamente.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, visualizando el futuro, miraba a Sakura a su lado, casados, felices, con hijos. Si, definitivamente, Sakura Haruno era su hoy, su ayer y su mañana y haría lo que fuera por ella, para que se mantuviera en su presente y en su futuro.

Desde la distancia pudo divisar la puerta del aula, no quería llegar porque implicaba soltar la cálida mano de la chica y alejarse de su lado, eso era lo peor, tener que alejarse de ella, seguir con sus amistades y charlar con ellos cuando todo lo que deseaba era sentarse con Sakura y mirar su sonrisa, oír su voz y sentir su presencia tan reconfortante.

Frustración era la palabra que describía su situación a la perfección. Pero ya no más, había rozado el límite, ya no soportaba todo lo que sus "amigos" le decían de ella, como describían su hermosura y como tenía que alejar a todos esos idiotas para mantenerla a su lado. Ya no. A partir de hoy, Sakura sería suya y nadie tendría porque mirarla, ni hablar de ella, si no querían salir lastimados y sin dientes.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Sakura tiraba de su mano para que la soltara. Ver su cara sonrojada, provocó una calidez sorprendente en su pecho, cosa que le gustaba. Anhelaba sentir esa calidez cada día.

En sus fantasías, cuando se permitía soñar despierto, se miraba con ella de su lado, besándola, abrazándola, acariciándola, haciéndole el amor. Incluso, muchas mañanas había tenido que tomar baños fríos para bajar la calentura que sus sueños le provocaban, todos ellos en donde Sakura era la protagonista, en donde le hacía el amor de diferentes maneras.

La situación era insoportable y debía hacer algo para cambiarlo. ¿Para qué soñar, si puedes vivirlo en la realidad? Era mejor vivirlo, en lugar de quedarse atorado en el cómo sería si sucediera.

Soltó su mano y caminaron, hombro a hombro, hacia el salón. Nada más entrar, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos. Tomaron asiento en la parte de atrás, y, segundos después, el maestro entró para dar inicio a la sesión de clase del día.

La mañana pasó demasiado lento, para el gusto de Sakura. Quería poder hablar con Sasuke, estar a su lado, pero debía conformarse con unas cuantas miradas desde el otro lado del salón, mientras éste hablaba con sus otros amigos y compañeros del equipo de futbol.

En ocasiones, envidiaba a Sasuke. Admiraba su forma de socializar, como, a pesar de ser tan inexpresivo, podía desenvolverse con los demás, como todos lo miraban con respeto y admiración, mientras ella era la rara e ignorada por sus compañeros.

Aunque no era muy importante para ella, le gustaría poder convivir con más facilidad, hablar y ganar más amistades. Ya no tenía amigos, desde el accidente de sus padres, perdió el gusto por muchas de las cosas que disfrutaba cuando ellos todavía vivían. Las cosas más simples de la vida le parecían tan nimias, tan… frívolas… tal era su derrotismo y la depresión que le hacían ver las cosas de esa forma, sin embargo, desde su particular punto de vista, no eran necesarias.

Quizá era la necesidad de no volver a acercarse a nadie para no tener que perderlo en el futuro, o, simplemente, se debía al trauma tan grande resultado del accidente. Sonaba a excusa, pero las cosas eran de esa manera. Sus ideales y sueños se derrumbaron, perdiéndolo todo aquel fatídico día, en donde no solo sus padres murieron, si no, también, ella misma.

Durante las clases solamente podía verlo, no podía acercarse a él sin que sus fans no la molestaran. Eran un fastidio, todas esas locas obsesionadas con él, coqueteándole, sonriéndole de manera seductora… las odiaba. A quien engañaba, sentía celos, quería gritarles y decirles que se alejaran, dejarles muy en claro quien había visto primero a Sasuke y de quien era, pero no podía hacerlo.

Amistad era lo único existente entre los dos, pura y netamente "amistad". A veces odiaba la palabra. No es que le molestara ser amiga de Sesuke, lo cual traía beneficios en sí mismo, sin embargo, le gustaría profundizar esa relación. Dejar de ser la amiga rara e incómoda para ser la novia rara de Sasuke,

Soñar es tan sencillo, proyectar como deberían ser las cosas, como quisiera que fueran las cosas. Pero, el sueño, esa irrealidad tan aclamada, es sumamente difícil de volverla una realidad. Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo como en los sueños.

Esos sueños en donde paseaban de la mano por la playa, donde los besos y abrazos estaban llenos de amor, en donde, mientras hacían el amor, él le declaraba su amor imperecedero. A veces le gustaría poder dormir eternamente para tenerlo de su lado, para ser feliz de nuevamente.

Era una locura, pero seguía siendo el mayor anhelo de su corazón y su alma. Si con desear se obtuviera cualquier cosa, Sasuke la amaría con locura, casi tanto como ella a él. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos, no quería llorar, ya no más. Parpadeó con fuerza, tratando de eliminar las gotas salinas, como no logró su cometido, pasó el dorso de la mano derecha por sus ojos, borrando, finalmente, todo rastro de llanto.

Pero el dolor se mantenía constante en sus hermosas esmeraldas, esa punzada que le recorría todo el pecho, llegándole justo al alma, esa era su realidad. Sufrimiento: era la nueva definición de su vida. Agonía constante, una desazón horrorosa pegada a su piel, una tristeza espesa cubriéndola por completo, decepción tras decepción, tras decepción… indescriptible dolor.

Cada día perdía un poco más su antiguo yo, cada día abandonaba más y más, las pocas ilusiones que conservaba, cada día sentía más frío.

Tiritó, cuando este último pensamiento cruzó por su mente, suspiró profundamente y el agradable aroma de Sasuke le llenó los sentidos, aliviando, momentáneamente, la desesperación sufrida. Sasuke era su salvavidas, él quien erradicaba y mataba sus malos pensamientos, quien con su presencia brindaba paz y calma a su caótico existir, incluso en sus sueños, soñar con él era dejar las pesadillas de lado, no mirar los ojos vidriosos y cuerpos ensangrentados de sus padres, borrando la desesperación y el llanto de su despertar.

La parte más dura de su día eran, sin lugar a dudas, las mañanas. Después de las pesadillas que regresaban a su memoria con fuerzas las imágenes que tanto deseaba olvidar, el llanto y el vómito eran parte de su despertar. No importaba a cuantos psicólogos había asistido por terapia, no importaba cuando había tratado de eliminar los recuerdos, obligándose a olvidar, sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, era capaz de rememorar cada insignificante detalle del horripilante suceso: el olor ferroso de la sangre esparcida por todo el lugar, el dolor, el frío, la angustia quemándole la piel, el regusto a sangre de su propia boca…

Como en las muchas ocasiones en que era invadida por viejos y desagradables recuerdos, sacudió la cabeza tratando de vaciarla, buscando, inútilmente, eliminar cualquier vestigio de ellos. Siempre con el mismo resultado: sienes punzantes y mirada glaseada por lágrimas sin derramar. Por lo menos lograba sacarlas de su mente de momento, pero eliminarlas del fondo de su memoria donde se encontraban estancadas, era una empresa imposible de cumplir y lo sabía de antemano.

Se paró de su asiente, quitando la mirada de su luz, para voltear hacia la única puerta del salón. Desgraciadamente, Karin se encontraba parada junto a ella, seguramente esperándola para gritarle algo más o soltar alguno de sus mordaces comentarios para los que no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas en ese momento, ¿Quién gusta de oír las sandeces de un idiota que no sabe de lo que está hablando y que, además, pelea por una causa perdida? Nadie, absolutamente nadie desea escuchar palabras necias.

Suspirando profundamente, se dirigió a la entrada, caminó tratando de no prestar atención a Karin y a sus amiguitas, cuando iba a pasar por un lado de esta, Sakura sintió un golpe en el hombro, una seca disculpa de parte de Karin. Como si fuera a creerse que no había sido a propósito lo del golpe.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante tan infantil comportamiento de la pelirroja. Ya estaba cansada de sus jueguitos, la tenía completamente hastiada con sus constantes acusaciones sin sentido y su posesividad sobre Sasuke. Como si alguna vez fuera a haber algo entre ella y Sasuke, primero el infierno se congelaría a que el guapo pelinegro quisiera tener algo más que "amistad" con ella.

Derrota era lo que la embargaba en el instante en que sus pies dejaron de hacer ruido en la duela de los pasillos, dejando sus huellas en la película de nieve que, a pesar de ser medio día, el sol no había podido calentar hasta convertirla en agua helada y cristalina.

Suspirando de nueva cuenta, continuó el caminando de regreso hacia su departamento, hacia la soledad y frialdad del día a día, directamente a los recuerdos tan perturbadores y hermosos, lo más bello de toda su vida.

Sakura no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ver a las personas, las familias caminando llenos de felicidad y gozo, significaba ser testigo de todo lo que no tenía, ni tendría, en un futuro cercano. ¿A quién engañaba? Solamente quería perderse entre recuerdos felices, aquellos días en los que la luz reinaba en su alma y la soledad era un grano de arena entre la amalgama de alegría y felicidad en la que pasaba sus días.

—Recordar es volver a vivir. — Susurró para sí.

Si, recordar es volver a vivir todos los bellos momentos, aquellas gratas tardes de paseo por el parque con sus padres. Aquellos días de lectura en el silencio de la sala, revivir los cumpleaños felices, las sonrisas y risas llenando el lugar, ecos que se le clavaban en el corazón hoy en día cuando, caminando de regreso a su hogar, oía a los niños soltarlas de manera tan libre, tan fácilmente que la hacía sentir celosa: Sakura ya no podía sonreír o reír, su hermosa y brillante sonrisa se vio perdida cuando descubrió en carne propia lo inhumana que puede llegar a ser la existencia en este planeta.

Solo sombras, recuerdos y dolores que jamás desaparecerán de su memoria, de su corazón, que se encuentran tan clavados en su alma que, en muchas ocasiones, deseó ser capaz de arrancárselo todo y empezar de nuevo. Definitivamente, recordar es volver a vivir, pero también, cuando se recuerda, es imposible no caer en la espiral oscura de las pesadillas, de esas memorias que deseas erradicar por cualquier medio posible.

Una racha de frío aire golpeó su rostro, sonrosándole la piel. No sintió la baja temperatura debido a la calidez del abrigo. ¡Maldición! Olvidó por completo devolvérselo a su dueño. Pobre Sasuke, de seguro estaría muerto de frío y con lo rápido que la temperatura estaba descendido, se enfermaría y todo sería su culpa. ¿Por qué siempre era tan distraída? Se regañó mentalmente, porque, por estar atrapada en un pasado que jamás podría recuperar, se olvidó del presente y de la única persona que siempre había velado por ella cuando a nadie más le importaba su bienestar.

Caminó presurosa hacia el parque y se sentó en una banca que, por estar debajo de un árbol frondoso, no estaba cubierta de nieve. Necesitaba pensar, dejar la mente en blanco, madurar y tratar de enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante: el presente, su vida en algunos años, en tratar de alcanzar sus sueños, necesitaba aferrarse a algo, a lo que fuera, con tal de tener una esperanza, un porque vivir.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo, quedando prendada de las diferentes formas que las nubes grises le mostraban, algunas graciosas y otras perfectamente armoniosas. No supo más del tiempo, si fueron segundos, minutos u horas. Cuando volvió a la tierra después de su viaje, de la búsqueda inalcanzable de la esperanza la cual parecía no poder encontrar, se paró de la banca. Las rodillas le fallaron, entumecidas por el frío, y cayó sentada en la misma posición en que se había mantenido. Trató de pararse nuevamente, mas perdió contra la gravedad y la debilidad de sus miembros. Bufó molesta por ser tan blandengue y se pellizco una pierna fuertemente, lo suficiente para sentir dolor y ganar la sensibilidad perdida.

Lográndolo, sintió como el dolor recorría el muslo, hacia el vientre, mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Feliz por haber recobrado un poco de calor, se paró de nueva cuenta, esta vez lográndolo, por fin. Volvió a mirar el cielo, ahora dándose cuenta de cuan oscuro se tornaba, si bien había luz suficiente para apreciar el camino y los alrededores, por los copos que caían a la tierra, con más velocidad con forme transcurría el tiempo, ya no podía ver mucho en la distancia.

Maldijo por lo bajo, de seguro el departamento parecería un cubo de hielo ya que, para ahorrar algo de dinero, apagaba la calefacción cada vez que salía. Gracias al universo que no tenía mascotas porque, seguramente, hubieran muerto, ya sea de frío o de hambre. Inclusive, de vez en vez, olvidaba alimentarse. Su mente trabajó rápidamente en busca de una excusa que no pudo encontrar, pero en verdad a veces no le daba hambre. Sentía tan tedioso tener que cocinar solamente para ella que la comida hasta parecía desabrida cuando tocaba su lengua.

Cuando salió del parque por fin pudo ver las farolas de la calle que, lentamente, se prendían una tras otra, trayendo consigo un poco de luz a su falta de visión. Con paso presuroso y divisando en el cielo unas enormes y negras nubes que seguramente traían una tormenta entre sus esponjadas paredes, decidió que era el momento perfecto para tomar un baño y dormir. Pensó en comer algo pero una horrible pesadez hizo aparición en su vientre, haciéndola desechar la idea por completo.

Hacía días que ese sentimiento se presentaba y se mantenía con ella todo el día, tal era la sensación que se veía en la necesidad de forzarse a probar bocado. Suspiró, su vida era un completo desastre, un estropicio sin pies ni cabeza, ojala pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo, aunque era completamente consciente que era su vida y, por lo tanto, tenía el poder necesario para hacer algo por sí misma, los lapsos depresivos y los recuerdos alejaban las pocas fuerzas ganadas para tratar de modificar el camino de su existir. No podía y eso la molestaba, no sabía cómo eliminar la ansiedad y tratar de aumentar las ganas de seguir viviendo porque, siendo completamente sincera consigo misma, se le estaban terminando.

Sus pies avanzaban por las calles llenas de blanca nieve, dejando rastro para ser cubierto por la nieve que, sigilosa, caía al piso. Parecía autómata, ni siquiera comandaba a sus pies, ellos avanzaban flojamente los metros restantes hacia el departamento. Se tocó el rostro al sentir algo cálido en sus mejillas, bajó la vista hacia sus dedos: lágrimas. Ríos de lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas de porcelana, sin que ella lo pudiera evitar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya no era capaz de detenerse, a estas alturas, después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, de tantos recuerdos acumulados en su cabeza, del punzante y fastidioso dolor atravesándole las sienes, perdió un poco más del ínfimo control que le quedaba.

El vacío era tan grande, tan atroz y aterrador, consumiendo todo paulatinamente, sumergiéndola en miles de descabelladas ideas, trayendo angustia, desesperación y tristeza. La soledad, su segunda capa de piel, crecía con el paso del tiempo, añadiendo más desesperación a su cuerpo. A veces, no, más bien, la mayor parte del tiempo, deseaba haber dejado este sendero para trascender a la siguiente vida, para reunirse con aquellos que la amaron, que cuidaron de ella, quienes lo dieron todo por su prosperidad. Dejar atrás todo el dolor, era la meta primordial. Lástima que, en este mundo cruel e insufrible, uno nunca obtiene lo que quiere. La muerte llegaría cuando fuera su momento, no cuando Sakura así lo quisiera.

Por fin, después de salir de los negros corredores de la memoria, logró divisar el edificio en donde se encontraba su departamento. Se sintió feliz por un momento, agradecida de poder alejarse del frío y la humedad del ambiente que la hacían tiritar. Ojala también pudieran derretir el frío acumulándosele por dentro. Eso sí que nada podía calentarlo, nada…

Ya estaba de nuevo, el derrotismo volvía con fuerza a su cuerpo, provocando grises pensamientos y cómo no tenerlos si su mundo era gris. Sin vida, sin colores, todo negro, blanco y gris… así se sentía su día a día, así era su día a día y solamente Sasuke le devolvía los colores y se sentía agradecida por ello. Por lo menos podía ver normal cuando él se encontraba a su lado, lástima que no fuera por mucho tiempo, una vez que terminaran la universidad seguramente ya no lo vería más.

Sasuke haría lo que todos en esa etapa de la vida hacen: buscar un trabajo, encontrar una novia, sentar cabeza y formar una familia. Familia… esa palabra se le atascaba en los labios cada vez que pretendía pronunciarla, era tan doloroso para ella el simple hecho de formar la palabra en su mente. Por un momento se sintió más perdida y sola que nunca. El solo pensamiento de perder a Sasuke, que se alejara de su lado, dolía, dolía con fuerza. Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Tal vez mantener contacto con él pero eso la haría sentir celosa. Verlo mientras hace su vida con alguien al lado que no es ella, que le dedique a esa mujer todas sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus gestos dulces y fríos, su protección, todo su amor…

El helado viento la golpeó con ímpetu y podría jurar que lo sintió helarle hasta el alma, como si fuera posible congelarse todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

Unos cuantos metros la separaban de las escaleras del edificio. Se sentía tan cansada que cada paso era como cargar toneladas, por lo menos sentía las piernas, aunque fuera dolor lo que las aquejaba, no importaba mientras alcanzara su destino sin contratiempos. Se detuvo justo frente a las escalares: los dos pisos parecían una escalada interminable.

Suspirando, como lo había hecho toda la maldita tarde y el día entero, continuó su ascenso, deseando estar ya en su caliente cama para tener una cuantas horas de sueño que esperaba fueran de descanso. La noche, como las mañanas, prometían sufrimiento. Ni siquiera dormida lograba descansar de la interminable pesadilla que se había vuelto su vida.

Siguió subiendo, escalón tras escalón, sus pies comieron los pocos metros restantes hacia la puerta del pequeño departamento. Tan distraída en su mundo que Sakura no percibió la sombra de quien esperaba parada junto a su entrada. No fue sino hasta estar justo frente a la misma que pudo reconocer al extraño:

No era ningún extraño, era Sasuke quien la esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos y una mirada llena de ira mal contenida. Sakura siempre se preguntó si era posible que su frialdad se hiciera más evidente, pues ante ella tenía la prueba de esa posibilidad. La furia fría reflejada en sus pozos color ónix, parecía sacada de un cuento de terror, desafortunadamente para ella era real y casi palpable. La podía ver bañando los rasgos de Sasuke, su hermoso rostro contorsionado en una mueca llena de disgusto.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! — rugió enfurecido.

— ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte cuentas de mis idas y venidas? — Contestó mordaz. La verdad no tenía ganas de nada, pero se vio obligada a responder para no llorar.

Sakura podía soportar cualquier cosa, lo que fuera: el dolor, la angustia, la pena, la autocompasión, la desesperación… pero no esto. Un Sasuke viéndola de una manera que le partía su ya de por si destrozado corazón, la hacía sentir completamente desamparada. Sintió picazón en la comisura de sus ojos, reconociéndolo como las lágrimas que, seguramente, se habían agrupado pero que se negaba a liberar.

Su corazón se rompió un poco más. Ojala la vida fuera como los cuentos de hadas, en donde la miseria y el dolor se terminan con un: y vivieron felices para siempre. Pero la vida es todo lo contrario, después del dolor y la miseria, viene la angustia y la desolación, después la soledad y el olvido… sin ayuda, sin amor, sin felicidad, solo un agujero negro en el pecho intentando absorberte todavía más, si tú se lo permites. Aunque, en muchas de esas ocasiones, no es necesario darle permiso, entran como si tú fueras su templo, apropiándose de todo, llevándoselo todo, dejándote en la oscuridad profunda, sin guía y sin un solo ápice de luz.

Dejó la tarea de abrir la puerta cuando el agarre de Sasuke le hizo voltear a verlo directamente a los ojos, justamente lo que evitaba desde las primeras palabras que se dirigieron mutuamente. No pudo aguantar su mirada, era tan dura y tan fría, sin embargo el trasfondo estaba lleno de angustia y preocupación. Sakura conocía la verdadera cara de Sasuke, siempre se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba protectoramente, sabía que la quería.

—Estuviste recordando de nuevo, ¿verdad? — No era una pregunta, su tono era de afirmación.

¿Tanto la conocía Sasuke para saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza? No pudo evitar que un amago de sonrisa se filtrara en su rostro, Sasuke solamente estaba preocupado, eso era todo. Así como vino así desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro, se recordó que la preocupación no tenía nada que ver con el amor, solamente con el cariño fraternal profesado hacia ella debido a la amistad tan cercana compartida por ambos.

Sakura removió su vista de la mano apretándola el antebrazo, dándose vuelta para terminar la tarea dejada de lado hacia unos cuantos segundos. La puerta se abrió con un clic de la cerradura, entró sin siquiera decir una palabra, dejando la puerta de par en par, siendo completamente consciente que Sasuke la seguiría aunque le expresara sus ganas de estar sola. Y eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, no se sentía capaz de estar en la misma habitación con Sasuke sin soltar el llanto de nueva cuenta, y lo odiaba. Le fastidiaba ser tan débil y llorona… tan sentimental. Pero no podía hacer nada, luchar contra tu naturaleza es como tratar de parar una tormenta eléctrica: imposible.

El departamento se encontraba igual, claro, ¿Quién iba a mover algo, si ni siquiera una mascota la esperaba en casa? Se sentía ilusa por esperar un "buenas tardes o un buenas noches", como ocurría en los viejos tiempos. Los pasos de Sasuke llenaron la habitación, siguiéndola mientras prendía la calefacción. Sakura se sentía helada y no solo físicamente. Respiró hondo, tratando de erradicar las lágrimas y devolverlas a su lugar de origen, tardando unos minutos extra en su tarea de encender el aparato, quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero.

Una vez que se controló, volteó a ver a Sasuke, él, mientras tanto, estaba sentado en el sofá, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, con la mirada tan profunda que, sin quererlo, su corazón comenzó a bombear desenfrenadamente. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? Sus ojos mostraban una lucha, como si peleara consigo mismo pero, a la vez, sopesando pros y contras. ¿Acaso ocurría algo que ella no sabía? Tal vez Sasuke le quería decir algo, quizá algo doloroso o ¿Cruel? ¿Duro? No, más bien, ¿difícil?

Tratar de descifrar los ojos del pelinegro era como tratar de traducir jeroglíficos: estaban escritos en códigos que jamás podría entender a la perfección. Suspiró tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, aunque, por dentro, la comía la curiosidad y los nervios, a la espera de las palabras de su amor. Era tonta, demasiado tonta, y jamás sería correspondida, pero eso no le interesaba, llevaba años de esa forma, buscando miles de maneras para olvidar lo imposible. No seguiría engañándose más: aunque Sasuke no la amara, a pesar de ello, lo seguiría amando con la misma intensidad o, quizás, cada día con más ahínco.

—Sakura. —

La voz aterciopelada de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose vuelta para tomar el toro por los cuernos, siendo consciente, entonces, de lo cerca que Sasuke se encontraba de su cuerpo. Inevitablemente, un sonrojo pronunciado se mostró en sus mejillas, y su piel se calentó inmediatamente.

—No hagas eso Sasuke, me vas a matar de un infarto. — Expresó dando un paso hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de la fuente de su nerviosismo.

Pero los planes del pelinegro eran otros, él simplemente avanzó cada uno de los pasos que ella retrocedió, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro al percatarse de lo que su cercanía provocaba en la pelirosa, amando cada una de sus reacciones. Su rostro sonrojado, las manos temblorosas y su labio inferior temblando imperceptiblemente, la imagen, tan inocente y sensual, hizo que su cuerpo se encendiera, unas tremendas ganas de besarla hasta robarle la última molécula de aire de sus pulmones se instalaron en su cuerpo.

No pudo evitarlo, ni tampoco quería, negar lo que sentía sería como seguir con el mismo juego que llevaba años sucediendo, omitirlo era cobardía y poca autoestima. Deseaba a Sakura con cada ápice de su ser, la amaba como un loco y planeaba demostrarle, decirle, gritarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

La imagen parecía graciosa, a ojos de Sasuke: Sakura pegada a la pared, sonrojada y temblorosa, mientras él acercaba su rostro al de ella. La miró a los ojos y vio todo, con lujo de detalle, hasta el fondo de su alma: lo amaba, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego y tonto, para no darse cuenta que ella sufría tanto como él? No había más que decir, estaba harto de la situación, harto de la hipocresía y de su "amistad". Pero eso se terminaba en ese preciso instante.

Sin darle tiempo de pensar, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de escape, la besó, saboreando la dulzura de sus labios color carmín. Al principio sintiéndose desilusionado por la falta de respuesta de la hermosa mujer entre sus brazos, pero eso cambió unos segundos después. Los delgados brazos de la pelirosa se cruzaron por su cuello, enterrando sus delicados dedos en las hebras color medianoche de Sasuke, provocándole escalofríos. Al ver que ella respondía y con el mismo entusiasmo que él, pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Sakura, pidiendo permiso que le fue otorgado con un gemido ahogado.

El sonido solo lo hizo sentirse más excitado, el sabor a miel de su boca lo estaba volviendo loco, aunado a los sonidos que escapan de los labios femeninos. Las manos de Sasuke se movieron de la pared, para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla hacia su duro cuerpo. Sentir las curvas tibias y delicadas de Sakura contra su cuerpo, era reconfortante y extasiante. La temperatura del cuerpo empezó a subir, ya no existía el frío de la habitación, solamente los dos cuerpos pegados el uno contra el otro, mientras se devoraban los labios con pasión y desenfreno.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, aunque solamente lo suficiente para recobrar el aliento, pero tan cerca como para respirar el mismo aire. Sasuke unió su frente a la de su Sakura, y susurró las palabras que se habían mantenido atascadas en su garganta por tanto tiempo, aquellas dos palabras que esperaba definieran definitivamente el mal entendido entre ellos: "Te amo".

Sintió a Sakura tensarse entre sus brazos, se sintió terrible, malinterpretando su reacción, pensando, equivocadamente, que ella no sentía lo mismo o que acababa de arruinar tan extraordinario momento, Sasuke no podría estar más alejado de la realidad.

Alejó su frente de la Sakura, revolviéndose el cerebro en busca del argumento ideal para salir del embrollo en el que, según él, se acababa de meter, buscando palabras como: lo siento, discúlpame, y un montón de frases y excusas que no sirven para nada más que para lo que son: excusas.

Afortunadamente para él, ninguna de ellas fue requerida, apenas se distanciaba cuando, de repente, sintió los labios de la pelirosa atacar su boca con mayor pasión, con fuerza, ansiosamente. Dándose cuenta de su error, respondió en intensidad, con deseo que empezó a recorrer su sistema calentándole las venas con estrepitosa rapidez. No le importó que las manos en su cabello le arañaran en cuero cabelludo, eso solamente lo hizo desearla más.

Sasuke tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, separándose de aquellos labios que deseaba devorar sin parar hasta ya no poder respirar. Necesitaba confirmar lo que le había dicho en un susurro, no quería más malentendidos entre los dos. La miró directamente a los ojos, buscando en ellos lo que había podido apreciar minutos antes, hallándolo: Amor, puro y cálido.

—Te amo, Sakura, me oyes, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más. Me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, solamente si tú lo permites. —

Los hermosos ojos de Sakura estaba llenos de lágrimas, las mismas que se derramaban por sus mejillas incesantemente. Jamás creyó poder escuchar esas palabras. La declaración de amor de Sasuke, su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo le demostraba lo equivocada que había estado durante tanto tiempo mientras se torturaba con el pensamiento de un amor no correspondido. Un calidez inexplicable se extendió por todo su cuerpo y su corazón latió con más vida, con ímpetu, componiendo un poco su maltrecha forma.

Si la felicidad tenía alguna forma en específico, si existía una forma de representarlo claramente, eso era Sasuke: su felicidad, su vida, su corazón, su alma, su todo. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido en oscuridad por tanto tiempo sin una luz que dirigiera su camino? No lo sabía, pero ya no tendría que vagar sola.

Le sonrió a su compañero a través de las lágrimas, pero estas no eran de tristeza ni de dolor, eran de felicidad, de esa efímera sustancia que solamente Sasuke podía proveerle.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke. Te amo. No tienes una idea cuantas veces soñé con este momento, cuando creía que no sucedería. Pero me alegro de haberme equivocado. —

No más palabras fueron necesarias entre ambos, sus labios se unieron nada ella terminar de pronunciar sus palabras. El beso, esta vez, fue lento, tierno, demostrando todo el amor y cariño que se tenían el uno por el otro. la intensidad fue subiendo, conforme sus cuerpos despertaban, buscando sacar toda la frustración contenida, tratando de sanar unas cuantas de todas las heridas auto creadas.

La ropa estaba de más, las manos recorrieron caminos, montes y valles y trazaron contornos que nadie más había dibujado o siquiera visto. Gemidos y jadeos recorrieron la pequeña sala mientras ambos se complacían mutuamente, desesperadamente, queriendo apagar el fuego ardiente recorriendo sus sistemas.

No importaba nada, ni el frío ni el mañana, solo el instante que estaba compartiendo, el amor y la adoración que sentían, la calidez y desesperación por convertirse en uno solo.

Los gemidos femeninos eran cada vez más fuertes, excitando a Sasuke de sobremanera, haciéndolo querer más, obligándolo a brindarle el placer que ella deseaba que le pedía que le diera.

Sabía que era la primera vez de Sakura, lo sentía en su cuerpo, en su toque tímido, en sus caricias inexpertas y eso le encantaba. Nadie más la tocaría, nadie más la vería de esa forma tan íntima, nadie vería el brillo y la pasión refulgir en sus verdes ojos, solamente él. La miró a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para dar el siguiente paso, mismo que traería dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Ella se lo dio.

Sakura sabía que la primera vez dolía, pero no fue tanto el dolor que experimentó, solo la extrañez de algo dentro de su cuerpo. Sonrió cuando miró el rostro de Sasuke: la mandíbula apretada, las cejas fruncidas, una gota de sudor recorrió su sien, pero sus ojos, sus ojos le decían todo: amor, cariño, posesión, cuidado, ternura… Sasuke era todo con ella, era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Y cuando por fin se empezó a mover dentro de su cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la columna. Gemidos y jadeos escaparon de su boca, pidiendo y clamando liberación. Un nudo se formó en su vientre, una sensación ardiente que le atravesaba todos los miembros, su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que no escuchaba nada más que el tum, tum, tum, en sus oídos.

Gritó, gritó sensualmente, y Sasuke no pudo soportarlo más, se había estado conteniendo para llevarla al éxtasis, para que su primera experiencia fuera placentera como debía de ser. Pero ya no podía más, y cuando ella alcanzó la cúspide, él la siguió segundos después, derramándose dentro de ella. Sin importarle si Sakura podría quedar embaraza, pero la idea no le desagradaba.

Cuando Sakura volvió de su paseo por la galaxia, se dio cuenta que estaban en su cama. Se sentía tan cansada y feliz que no le importaba nada más. Sintió a Sasuke besándole la sien y el calor de su cuerpo la reconfortó tanto que se durmió entre sus brazos.

Sasuke sonrió, la apretó más contra su cuerpo y puso los cobertores sobre sus cuerpos, le acarició el cabello y la miró dormir durante un rato. Era tan hermosa y la amaba tanto que no quería separarse de ella nunca más, eso sería tortura y no quería sufrirla nunca más, ni tampoco quería que ella pasara por lo mismo. La acomodó contra su pecho y la vio sonreír en sueños, provocando una sonrisa en su rostro. La amaba como un tonto y pretendía pasar con ella el resto de su existencia.

FIN.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina mi pequeña historia, la verdad mi plan era escribir un lemon, no algo tan light, pero no pudo hacerlo, desafortunadamente estuve bloqueada por un tiempo, pero espero que les haya gustado y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

**Saludos, **

**Karly666-chan**


	3. Frio Sendero: Epilogo

**Les dejo el epílogo, ya para terminar con la historia, después volveré con más. Muchas gracias a quien gastó un poco de su tiempo leyéndola. **

**Saludos,**

**Karly666-chan.**

* * *

**Epilogo: 3 años después.**

Caminaba por aquella calle tan conocida, pero el cielo ya no era gris ni blanco, era completamente azul. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba pintada en su rostro, incluso le dolía la cara de tanto reír, pero no podía evitarlo. Era tan feliz que el sentimiento no cabía en su pecho por completo, tratando de desbordarse por su rostro.

Sonrió de nuevo y acarició el anillo de compromiso y la banda de matrimonio en su mano izquierda. Hacía tres años que era irremediablemente feliz. Él era su felicidad, su luz y su promesa de un futuro lleno de amor y risas. Como amaba a su querido esposo., él era su amigo, su amante, su confidente y su todo. La conocía tan bien que no tardaría en darse cuenta de su humor, pero la verdad no quería ocultarle nada, se moría de ganas por darle la buena nueva.

Tanto había pasado desde que habían confesado su mutuo amor, pero todavía podía recordar a la perfección la cara de todo el mundo cuando, al día siguiente, entraron por la puerta principal de la universidad, Sasuke abrazando a Sakura por la cintura de manera posesiva. Y para que todos supieran que era suya, la besó con ímpetu, dejando estupefactos a todos y unas cuantas caras molestas y llorosas por parte del público femenino.

Pero la cara de Karin no tenía precio, había tanta furia en su mirada, tanto dolor que Sakura casi sintió lastima por ella. Desde ese día no la volvió a molestar y Sasuke se volvió más indispensable en su vida. A partir de ese dia empezaron a vivir juntos y sus mañanas ya no eran monotonía ni dolor, todo lo contrario. Había ocasiones en que Sasuke la despertaba con un beso, incluso tocando partes de su cuerpo que se incendiaban haciéndola gemir y despertar. La cocina olía maravillosamente cada mañana que hacía el desayuno para ambos, incluso había ganado todo el peso perdido durante su etapa de depresión.

La universidad ya no pintaba tan torturante, ni tampoco su día a día. La luz había vuelto a su vida y cada vez era más sencillo para ella sonreir de nuevo, hasta que se volvió algo de diario.

Todavía recordaba a sus padres, pero gracias a Sasuke ya no tenía esas horribles pesadillas, ahora podía rememorar los momentos felices. Sonrió de nuevo, con una sonrisa brillante que podría calentar al corazón más frío, paulatinamente había ido recuperando su antiguo yo. Si bien el dolor por la pérdida prematura de su familia era persistente e imborrable, ya no lo resentía tanto.

Miró su reloj de muñeca: las 6:00 de la tarde, en punto. Sasuke ya la estaría esperando y desesperado por saber sobre su visita al doctor. Se encontraba tan preocupado por los constantes mareos y nauseas de Sakura que insistió en que visitara al médico familiar.

Sakura rió bajito, su esposo podía ser una eminencia para los negocios y para dirigir la empresa de su familia, pero no podía sumar dos más dos cuando se trataba de ella. Sakura ya tenía sospecha de lo que podía ser, pero Sasuke no la quiso escuchar, haciéndole cita con su médico y obligándole a asistir.

Por fin miró el edificio, si bien todavía vivían en el departamento que Sakura heredó de sus padres, este ya no era el mismo. Sasuke contrató a un experto para que lo remodelara. Ahora le gustaba más, todavía conservaba la esencia y el toque de su familia, pero también tenía los arreglos que su amado pidió pensando solamente en ella.

Subió los pocos escalones que le restaban, caminó más rápido sacó la llave de su bolso y cuando la dirigía hacia la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y unos cálidos brazos la apretaron contra un fornido pecho. Aspiró el aroma tan característico de su Sasuke y se dejó abrazar.

—Que fue lo que dijo el médico, Sakura. — Preguntó segundos después de robarle la respiración con un beso.

—Pues… dice que no es nada grave, me dijo que los mareos continuarían por los próximos dos meses y que debo comer bien, me dio vitaminas y me felicitó.

La cara de Sasuke se descompuso en una mueca de total felicidad, mientras oía su relato, pudiendo, por fin, comprendiendo de lo que se trataba. Por fin, finalmente tendrían una familia y dejarían atrás esos días de dolor y sufrimiento.

Los próximos meses serían eternos en la espera del nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha, no importaba si era niño o niña, lo amaría de igual forma, lo amaría por ser el regalo nacido de su amor, de ese amor que, en algún tiempo, parecía no poder ser, pero fue, y lo era todo para ambos.

La felicidad teñía su futuro, esa sensación de la que estuvieron desprovistos por tanto tiempo, mientras día a día caminaban por el frío sendero de la desilusión y el dolor.

Se había terminado, ya no existía la frialdad, solamente el amor calentándoles la piel, mismo que culminaba en un precioso ser que llegaría al mundo para brindarles un poco más de esa alegría que habían recuperado tres años atrás.

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el fin de mi corta historia; gracias por los comentarios y por su tiempo. Espero poder publicar muy pronto.**

**Saludos,**

**Karly666-chan**


End file.
